A network fabric may include a plurality of interconnected nodes. These nodes may include compute and/or switch nodes and may be arranged in various topologies. The various topologies or layouts may include from a few to possibly tens of thousands of nodes. A fabric manager controller may be hosted by at least one of the nodes in the network fabric to manage or control links and/or paths between nodes in the network fabric. The node hosting the fabric manager controller may be referred to as a fabric manager node and this fabric manager node may be capable of sending management commands to nodes in the network fabric that may cause nodes to reconfigure at least some aspects of a respective node's configuration for receiving, processing or sending data traffic through the network fabric.